You've only got One Shot!
by HeyItsKerry
Summary: Variety of One Shots. Mainly focusing on series 7/8 characters. I am also taking requests. Latest: Connor/Imogen
1. 1) Eight Letter 3 Words One Meaning!

**Hey All! Ok so lately I have been writing quite a few One-Shots and I thought I would put them all in to the one story. Each chapter will be another One Shot. I am taking requests. So if you have any please just include them in a review. These One shots will be from varies series but I mainly will be focusing on the characters from series 7 and 8. I hope you enjoy this idea.**

Karen and Rob curled up in Robs double bed after just making love to each other. Karen buried her head in Robs bare chest as she drifted into a soft and comfortable slumber. Rob wrapped The duvet around them both, switched the lamp off and cuddled into Karen, drifting off to sleep himself.

The light shine through the window. Rob blinked one eye open and rubbed his eyes before looking down, noticing Karen still asleep he smiled. Remembering last night and how good it had been. Slowly Karen's eyes flickered opened and she grinned up at Rob. "Last night was... Great.." she said as she remembered it herself. Rob grinned and leaned over placing a loving warm tender kiss in her lips.

The silence was interrupted by a couch coming from the direction of the bedroom door. Rob jumped and looked over, noticing Aiden stood in the doorway with a big smirk plastered on his face. "Cosy are we?" he said as he leaned against the doorframe. Karen's face started to burn red as she recognised the voice, she peered her head over the edge of the duvet. Completely embarrassed, feeling like a Naughty school girl. "Alright miss?" Aiden smirked. This was asking him seeing his dad and headmistress burn with embarrassment. "I thought you were out?" Rob asked, looking at his son in embarrassment. He had been pretty sure Aidens room was in darkness last night and assumed he would be out all night. Aiden chuckled and walked into the room a little bit more "Yeah I was, but them I came home!" he pointed out smirking. Rob nodded "Right haven't you got something to do?" he asked, feeling really awkward. "Yeah, yeah I'm going!" Aiden chuckled "Because I am pretty sure that you two are indecent under there!" he shuddered at the thought and started walking out the room, when his foot caught on something.

He looked down to see what it was and his face turned bright red when he seen the black bra tangled around his foot. "Um...Miss?" he said awkwardly. "Yes Aiden?" Karen replied still very embarrassed at the situation. "I think this belongs to you!" he said quickly tossing the bra on the bed and rushing out the room. Karen's face turned even brighter as she grabbed the bra. She couldn't believe that Robs son had walked in on them. "Don't mind him... He'll forget about it!" Rob started speaking "Or at least he will after I remind him the amount of times I have waked in on him...well... You know!" Rob laughed. Karen giggled lightly but still embarrassed. She soon over came that as Rob pulled her closer to him and they started replaying last nights antics.

Almost a week later from that night and morning Karen sat at home. Jess was out with Vick, Harry was at a mates and Rob was off spending time with Aiden. Karen wiped her eyes as she held the white stick in her hands. Yes a pregnant test. A positive pregnant test. Would Rob even want to know? What would he say about it? Karen couldn't think straight. She didn't even know how she should tell Rob about this. Rob walked up the driveway to the fisher home and knocked on the door. Karen wiped her eyes and stood up going over To the door. Who could be there. She was quite shocked to see Rob stood here as she was under the impression that he was out spending time ith his son. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" rob said. Noticing the tears but not asking anything about why Karen has been crying yet. "No, not at all.." Karen smiled, opening the door wider. "Come in!" she said.

Rob smiled and entered the house, closing the door behind him. "I thought you were out with Aiden?" Karen smiled. Rob faked a pout "He stood me up!". Karen laughed a little. "We had dinner but he decided he'd rather go out with his mates!" Rob said with a fake frown. "Now turn that frown upside down!" Karen joked. Rob chuckled softly but them wiped the tears away from Karen's eyes with his finger "I will...when you tell me what all these tears are for?" he said concerned as to why Karen has been crying. Karen looked down at the floor, not quite sure of how she should tell him. Instead more tears fell. "Hey Hey," Rob soothed, again wiping them away. "You can tell me..." he said softly. Karen said nothing but walked into the living room hoping Rob would follow. He did and sat down on the sofa waiting for an explanation to why Karen is so upset.

Karen sighed. She knew she really did have to tell Rob about the pregnancy test because he deserves to know. She is just so scared about his reaction that is what is putting her off. She took a deep breath before. "You know last week when I ended up staying the night with you? And we…." Karen started. Rob interrupted and nodded "Oh Yeah that was a good night!" he said. Karen smiled weakly. "Well about that…. Rob there is something you should know…" Rob's smile turned into a look of confusion "What is it?" he asked softly. Karen looked up and Rob and then reached into the handbag that was next to her. She pulled out the test that was wrapped in a napkin. She unfolded it and showed it to Rob. Waiting for his reaction.

Rob looked at the pregnancy test and was in shock. He started thinking about this immediately. Him and Karen having a baby together and starting a family. But then he remembered back to the night Naomi revealed she was expecting. He had vowed to stick by her and the baby and he stuck to his word. From the moment Aiden was born he has been there for him through everything, when he got ill, hurt, was struggling at school. Missing Naomi. Everything. Rob had been right by his side. And he would promise to do the same with this baby. He loved Karen so much, he would never do anything to hurt her.

Karen looked at Rob, she could tell her was in deep thought. "Say something?" she said softy. Rob looked up "I…Are you keeping the baby?" he quickly asked. Karen played with the strap on her handbag "Do you think I should?" she asked quietly. Rob watched her "I wont make you do anything you don't want to… I will stick by you whatever.." he said, moving closer. Karen smiled at Rob softly. She thought he wouldn't want to know. She was just scared of losing another man she loves after Charlie walking out. "So you wouldn't mind if I decided to keep the baby?" she said. Rob shook his head and shook his "Of course not!" she hugged her. Karen returned the hug, what had she been so scared off?. Rob had the biggest smile on his face. He was going to be a Dad again now. Aiden was 18 now and was growing up fast. Having another child would mean he could do all the things Aiden is too old for now. He was excited more than anything. He leaned over and Kissed Karen. He couldn't wait for the next nine months to come now and neither could Karen.

**Month 1 **

He scraped her hair back with his hands as she was sick into the toilet in front of them. Morning sickness. They both knew it would be coming. Rubbing gentle circles on her back, just like he did with Naomi all those years ago, he leaned in nibbling her ear. He couldn't kiss her now unless he wanted a mouth full of sick but he wanted her to know he was there for her. "**_I love you.." _**he whispered.

**Month 2**

She held up one baby blue baby grow and a baby pink one. Rob had took her out for lunch and shopping but she couldn't help going into a baby shop and looking at all the tiny outfits. Rob grinned holding the small outfits in his hand. He pulled his wallet out and paid for both of them. Just wanting to make her happy. She grinned and kissed him. He kissed back and whispered. **_"I love you.." _**

**Month 3**

He held her hand as they rubbed the gel on her belly and he looked at the little monitor. A big smile formed on his face as he seen the baby, their child, moving around on the screen. He kissed her hand, noticing she was smiling too. He stood up and kissed her on the lips **_"I love you…" _**

**Month 4 **

He sat thinking to himself. Aiden had got himself a Job and he couldn't be prouder of his son. And he and Karen had a baby on the way. He was excited. He couldn't wait to watch this baby grow up and he was going to be the best daddy ever. He smiled at her as she walked in and sat beside her. He caressed her cheek with his hand and said **_"I love you.." _**

**Month 5 **

He walked into the bedroom as she folded tiny white and cream baby clothes and put them away in a drawer. They had not yet found out the sex of the baby so they were just sticking to buying things bother a girl or boy could wear for now. **_"I love you.." _**he said and smiled even more when she said it back.

**Month 6 **

There she was again lay on that hospital bed. Was gel being rubbed on her belly. But this time they would be leaving the hospital knowing what the gender of the baby was. The doctor smiled and looked at both parents "Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Rob watched as Karen nodded. "You're having a baby girl.." Karen's face lit up, another girl. Rob was delighted. He had a son and now a daughter. **_"I love you.." _**

**Month 7 **

He struggled to put the pieces together but continued to work in decorating the Nursery for when the baby is born. The walls were already painted baby pink and a carpet had been placed down. Rob now had the task off putting together the cot. It took him a while but he was getting there. Karen entered the room holding two mugs of tea. Rob stood up and took his, having a sip. "Looking good.." Karen grinned. Rob smiled back as she kissed him "I love you.." she whispered and he said it back. **_"I Love you.." _**

**Month 8 **

He was grinning they were getting closer and closer to the birth date. The nursery was finished. They have bought more than enough clothes for the baby. He smiled Karen was at her mums for the day. Rob looked at the pictures in the living room. There was framed one of Karen, Bex, Jess, Harry and Aiden all together. A photo he had taken recently. He moved the scan picture in front of it. Soon their family would be complete. **_"I Love you.." _**he whispered.

**Month 9 **

Well here they are on the final month of the pregnancy. Karen to be honest just couldn't wait to give birth. She wasn't sleeping at night because she was so uncomfortable. Rob was always there to comfort her. Aiden and Jess have been great helping making sure the house is ready for the baby and everything. And now it was finally time. Rob looked back at Karen as they were in the car in the hospital car park. Karen smiled "Lets go have a baby.." she smiled. Rob helped her out and cuddled her. **_"I love you.." _**

Karen sat propped up in the hospital bed. Holding her brand new baby girl. All wrapped up in a pink blanket. Rob was perched on the bed, grinning down at the baby. He was so Proud of Karen and so Happy that he had a daughter. He gently stroked the babies face with his finger, she was absolutely beautiful. Just like her mummy. "So what are we going to call her?" Rob smiled.

Karen looked up and Rob, holding her baby tight. "I like the name Scarlet she smiled!" Rob thought for a minute "Scarlet… I like it…" Karen grinned "Scarlet Marie Scotcher?" she said softly, gazing down and the tiny sleeping baby in her arms. Rob's smile grew even bigger. "That is perfect…" Karen was so happy that Rob had agreed with the name and handed baby Scarlet over to her daddy. Rob looked down at his baby daughter with love. She was gorgeous. He stroked her face gently and walked around the room with her in his arms. After a while he sat beside Karen. His family was complete. He had Karen, her children who he treated as his own and two perfect, healthy kids Aiden and Scarlet. **_"I Love you.." _**he whispered. Taking this as the opportunity to do something he has been waiting to do for quite a while now.

"I have something for you.." Rob told Karen softly. "Oh?" Karen replied slightly confused. Rob grinned and reached in to his pocket pulling out a small box. Karen's eyes widened, it couldn't be what she thought it was, could it? Rob opened the box revealing a ring, yes an engagement ring. "Karen Anne Fisher, Will you do the honour in marrying me and becoming my wife?" Rob asked down on one knee. Karen was in shock, but she was smiling wildy. "Yes, Yes of course I will!" she stuttered. Rob stood back up and slipped the ring on her finger "Good, you had me worried there," he joked with a chuckle. Karen smiled as Rob sat on the bed and they adored their new born baby girl. As Jess, Aiden, Harry, Bex and the rest of the family came and went. Visiting the new addition to the Scotcher/Fisher family.

**Scarlets 1st Month. **

His baby girl is 1 month old. He couldn't believe it. But he had forgot how hard being a parent to a new born, every time Scarlet would wake up screaming, or develop a temperature, become all clingy. He had been through it all once before with Aiden but that was ages ago, she he and Karen were before relearning the joys of parenting. They spoilt their baby girls to pieces. The other kids were a great help and the family couldn't be happier.

Scarlets 1st Birthday.

they were now a year since the day Scarlet was born. Rob was ecstatic. He couldn't believe his baby girl was one already. Karen dressed Scarlet in a pretty little pink dress with matching shoes and Aiden and Jess had helped decorate the house. Rob sat scarlet on his knee and helped her open her birthday presents.

"Oh I wonder what this could be…" He said in a soft voice, helping her rip open the bright pink parcel which was from Jess. He got all emotional seeing what it was. It was a collage of pictures from as soon as scarlet was born up until now that Jess had made. Karen felt herself tear up also "It's beautiful.." she smiled hugging her daughter. Rob caught Karen on her own and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering soft words into her ears. "I can't believe that Scarlet is a year old.." he said. Karen smiled, watching as Jess and Aiden bonded with Scarlet. "I know… but this year has been perfect, We had Scarlet, Aiden and Jess went off to university, We got married and now Scarlet is one…I couldn't ask for more!" she grinned. Rob hugged her tighter and placed a long, warm, loving kiss on her tender lips, caressing her face. **_"I Love you…" _**He breathed.


	2. 2) Moments! Sian&Jez

**Heey. Thank You so much for the reviews already. You guys have given me some good ideas. So I will eventually try and do them all as well as the ideas I have! This is just a short Jian One Shot that I wrote ages ago and found on my laptop earlier today! Hope you enjoy. Also this is the first Song-fic I have ever attempted.**

"See you guys Later.." Jez called as Madi and Zack walked out the front door. Their mother Sarah was outside. Picking them up as they were staying with her over the weekend. Jez smiled. He loved his Children dearly but now he was getting to spend some alone time with his wife Sian.

Sian grinned at Jez, she could almost read his mind. Knowing exactly what he was thinking. She ran her fingers along his lap and he turned her face with his hand capturing her in a tender kiss.

Sian smiled into the kiss and when it broke she snuggled into Jez's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. Just about to lean in for another kiss when the front door burst open.

"Forgot My Phone.." Madi Called.

"Forgot My Nintendo.." Zack shouted as they both ran up the stairs.

Jez rolled his eyes as they were interrupted. Sian giggled softly "They'll be gone soon and we can continue where we left off.." she said going to the kettle.

10 Minutes later Zack and Madi returned downstairs with another bag each of stuff they had forgotten. Jez gave them each a hug.

Later that night after everything needed doing had been done, downstairs had been locked up. Jez and Sian made their way to the bedroom, a bottle of wine in hand.

**Shut the door**

**Turn the lights off**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna feel your Love.**

**I wanna lay beside you.**

**I cannot hide this, even though I try.**

Jez shut the door and turned the lights off. Leaving only the lamp on. He drew the curtains closed and welcomed Sian in a warm embrace, guiding her over to the bed and pulling her closer.

**Heart beats harder.**

**Time escapes me, **

**Trembling hands touch skin**

**It make this harder.**

**And the tears stream, down my face. **

Jez captured Sians face with his hands, pulling her closer and kissing her. Sian smiled into the kiss and Jez lay her down on the bed. Happy to be alone. Just the two of them. It had been so long.

**If we could only have this life for one more day.**

**If we could only turn back time.**

**You know I'll be**

**Your life**

**Your voice**

**Your reason to be**

**My love, My heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time, I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today. **

Jez had removed his shirt and cuddled Sian closer to him "He whispered in her ears "I love you…" Sian smiled saying it back, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Wanting him to hold her for ages.

**Close the Door, through the key.**

**Don't wanna be reminded,**

**Don't wanna be seen.**

**Don't wanna be without you.**

**My judgements clouded.**

**Like tonight's sky.**

**Hands are silence**

**Voices Numb, try to scream out my lungs,**

**It make this harder.**

**And the teras stream down my face.**

**If we could only have this life for one more day.**

**If we could only turn back time.**

**You know I'll be**

**Your life**

**Your voice**

**Your reason to be**

**My love, My heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time, I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today. **

Jez ran his hand up and down Sian's back, lovingly nibbling on her ear, before whispering "I will always remember these **moments.." **

**Sorry it's a bit short. This one shot was inspired by one of my favorite songs by One Direction It's Called Moments. Great song. Reviews are always welcome. Please keep the requests coming. **


	3. 3)Why is this happening? Tom&Josh

**Hello! I'm back with another update. This is just a really short Josh/Tom one. Hope you likey! **

_I Don't understand Why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything wrong, all I did was smoke a bit of grass. Lots of people do it, why am I being punished. Dad reckons everything is okay. But I know it was... I heard him and that Doctor talking. He doesn't know it, but I did. They asked me to leave the room, I was supicious after then. I just couldn't help but over hear the conversation. Now I wish I hadn't. Schizophrenia. The Doctor mentioned I could be a Schizophrenic. I'm not Crazy, not be. I don't need No Doctors in white coats telling me how to feel and think. But that was a couple of weeks a go. I now know that Doctor was right. The voices are more frequent, sometimes I can't think straight, but I now have medication for that, tiny white pills I need to take everyday. I am Josh Stevenson and I'm a Schizophrenic._

Tom entered his son's bedroom. Josh had been acting really odd and distant lately but he knew why. He still couldn't get his mind around it. Josh seemed fine months ago. But they Doctor's are claiming he always had this condition in it. Smoking the grass was 'the key to the door' as they had worded it. Not his boy. Josh was a kid, he shouldn't have this much stress on him.

"You okay mate?" Tom asked, perching on the edge of his son's bed. Josh was watching TV, Yet didn't seem to be paying much attention to it. Josh looked up and faked a smile "Fine!" he said. Tom could sense this wasn't the truth. "Want to talk?" he asked. Josh shrugged "About what?". Tom sighed "You can't fool me Josh... I am your Dad and I know you're scared!" Tom said gently. Josh sighed "Scared of what?" he asked, pretending he was fine, yet he was petrified of what might happen. Tom sighed and put his arm around his son's shoulder. "Josh?" Josh sighed "Fine... I hate not knowing what will happen next!" he admitted. Tom hugged his son "I know mate, But I promise you It will be fine!" he said, trying to stay strong.

Josh hugged his dad "Everyone probably thinks I'm some freak!" Tom shook his head "You don't know that!" he whispered. "Nobody thinks that!" he added. Josh sighed "Why me?" he asked gently. Tom felt a lump form in his throat. He didn't know how to answer that, he hugged Josh closer "Sometimes bad things happen to good people that they have no control over... but you're going to be fine!" Tom was sure that was true. Josh smiled, his Dad really was great and supportive. He was lucky to have a dad that loved him no matter what and he loved his Dad too. He didn't know what would happen next. But he just had to wait to find out.

**Really short I know. But hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome as always. Who should I do next?**


	4. 4) Welcome Home!

**Another quick update for you all. This is just a little Kevin/Chalky shot. Hope you enjoy.**

One thing Kevin Skelton has never gotten used to is moving from Foster home to Foster home. He has done it so many times so you would think he is used to it by now. But No. It just wasn't something he seemed to be able to get used to, having to forget one set of Foster parents just to get to know another. When in the end it didn't seem to work out anyway. This was all just a reminder that his parents were gone and never coming back, or maybe just Kevin's way of showing he is not ready to move on and forget, even if the accident was 7 years in the past.

Now as Kevin sat in yet another Foster Home with other people that he hadn't even bothered to get to know yet, he was getting ready to pack is they had explained it wasn't working out. But Kevin knew deep down that was just their gentle excuse of telling him they had a baby on the way and didn't want him around. Kevin understood this. Not like it was the first time he had ever heard those words. Kevin folded his clothes and placed them in his suitcase. Not only was he leaving another home, he was being forced to start a new school. Its Ok he has been to like 5 others in the past 4 years. Some place in Greenock called Waterloo Road. His reaction was just a shrug. How bad could it really be?

"Kevin get up! You'll be late on your first day!" Michelle, One of Kevin's social worker called. Kevin was currently staying in a children's home until they found another suitable set of foster Parents for him.

Kevin groaned loudly. Rolling out of bed. He really was not looking forward to starting a new school, but he had no choice in the matter. He grabbed a shower. Pulling on the new white crisp shirt and black school trousers. Before fiddling with the red and yellow striped tie. "Where am I going exactly? Hogwarts!" He said sarcastically walking downstairs.

Michelle rolled her eyes at the teenagers joke "No. You're going to Waterloo Road!"

"Wow! Can't wait!" Kevin said again in a sarcastic tone before buttering a slice of toast and taking a bit. He had the feeling the day was going to drag on a bit. Even when he was there, walking down the corridors. Taking in the brightly colored painted walls. Kevin entered his first lesson Math's. He actually enjoyed that. Other people his age would think it was weird, but Kevin was really quite Intelligent.

Mr Chalk. Math's teacher had records of Kevin and decided to try it out having Kevin answer one of the tough number problems. Kevin turned it town. claiming he did not know the answers when all a long he really did. This left Chalky reeling. Wondering why Kevin was hiding his abilities.

Daniel Chalk walked in to the Social Services building, wondering why he was doing this. He had been so fond of little Cheryl and quite fancied the idea of becoming a foster parent. He was shocked to see him sat there concentrating on a Sudoku boom. Kevin.

"Kevin?"

Kevin was just as equally confused to look up and see one of his new teachers stood there. "What are you doing here?" he heard Chalky said.

"I'm here to see my social worker," he stated.

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes until Chalky broke it.

"Oh Sudoko I usually give up on them,"

"Sudoku," Kevin corrected him "Yeah...uh I just found it lying here," he lied putting the book down on the table.

Chalky just nodded.

"So... um, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked awkwardly.

"I'm looking in to fostering,"

That was weeks ago and now Kevin was in a new Foster home. The one and only Daniel Chalk and suggested about fostering him and Kevin had jumped at the choice. Which was the right option. This was the first foster home in years Kevin actually felt like he belonged. Chalky was great and they got a long like a house on fire.

**Sorry It's kind of rubbish. But I started it earlier and thought I may as well just continue it. Reviews and Requests are welcome (:**


	5. 5) For the First time!

**Hi! Here is another one shot for everyone. It is a Michael and Linda one. First attempt at this pairing, So if it is Rubbish I apologize.**

Linda Radleigh sat in her classroom with her rabbit cage. Rodger the Rabbit. She was intending to go to the vets today but she didn't have any free time. She had class after class and had lots of work to do. Well she had a free period right now but had mountains and mountains of paperwork.

Just then the door to her room opened. She heard the click and snapped her head up, thinking it was a student. Her smile widened, when she seen who it really was. Michael. Linda smiled awkwardly and met Michaels eyes. She then explained the whole Rabbit situation to him and was suprised when he offered to make the trip to the vet. "You don't have to do that, You're needed here!" Linda said. Michael shook his head "I am sure the school will manage without me for an hour!" he smiled. Linda smiled and nodded more than grateful for his help, but she just could not stop looking at him. It was really clear that there was feelings in both parties.

True to word Michael took Rodger the Rabbit to the Vets and everything was fine. Now he just had to give the good news to Linda. He netered her room at Lunch time and there she was behind her desk doing work again. He couldn't help but smile. Wait? Was he having the same feelings that she was having for him.

Linda looked up from the papers she was marking "So how did it go?" she smiled, showing her lovely white teeth. Michael put the Rabbit cage on the desk "Everything is just Fine!" Michael smiled. Before another word was said Linda stood up and hugged Michael. "Thank you so much for doing this!" She smiled "I was so worried!" she added. Michael smiled "It was really no problem..." he replied as Linda still had him in a tight embrace. She eventually let go and the two just stared at eachother.

They stared in silence for a few minutes when Linda suddenly broke the silence "Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" she blurted out, her cheeks quickly going all shades of red and her gaze falling to the floor. Had she really just said that? She felt like a fool! Now just waiting on Michael leaving.

But instead Michael pulled her closer, their lips crashing into a loving warm kiss. Linda smiled into the kiss as Michaels breathing quickened. Linda grabbed his hand, knocking all the paper work to the floor, pulling him on to the table with him. The kiss still continuing. Michael decided to make the embrace a little less public and pulled Linda into the supply covered. Linda smiled lovingly feeling Michaels hands all over her. "About time.." Michael whispered. Linda was shocked but happy at the same time to hear that. She smiled as Michael closed the door and they continued 'What they were doing'

**Please read and review and I will update soon. What shall I write next?**


	6. 6) My Boy! Rob&Aiden

**Hi back with another one shot. This time it is a Rob/Aiden one. Just a cute idea of Rob being proud of his son. Hope you like.**

Rob paced the waiting room of Rochdale General Hospital patiently awaiting news after having a frantic call from his son Aiden telling him that Jess had went into Labor, 2 weeks early. Nearly leaving holes in the hard floor he was pacing that fast. Desperate for news. Karen was also at the hospital but she and Aiden were in supporting and comforting Jess. So all he really could do was wait. He heard Jess screaming. she must be pushing now. Not long to go. Rob was nervous. Was he ready to be a granddad, but this was about Jess and Aiden now. Suddenly the pushing stopped and a shrill baby cry could be heard outside the delivery room. Rob stopped in his tracks and waited nervously.

Suddenly the door opened and outwalked Aiden, he was pale but was smiling with tears in his eyes. He was already proud of his boy, for sticking by Jess and not walking away. "Well?" Rob asked unpatiently. Aiden swallowed the lump in his throat and his smile widened "It's a boy... we have a boy!" he said. Rob immediately pulled his son into a hug "A little boy, eh?" he croaked tears in his own eyes. "You can come in if ya like.." Aiden said smiling into the hug "Meet your grandson!" Rob nodded. He was a Grandaddy. Aiden smiled again and they entered the room.

Jess was propped up in the bed, cradling a tiny blue bundle in her arms. The baby was small weighing only 6lb 4oz. Ron walked further into the room. Karen sat by the bed, her face also tearstained and a big grin plastered on her face. Jess slightly pulled the blanket away so Rob could see the baby "Meet Logan, Your Grandson..." Aiden told his Dad. Rob looked at the baby, he was so very similar to Aiden when he was borm. Lots of hair and tiny button nose. Jess smiled up and Rob "You can hold him if you like.." she said gently, holding the baby over. Rob cradled the tiny baby in his arms. Remembering back to when he first held Aiden after he was born. He was so very very proud of his only child. "He's a right little looker!" Rob smiled, rocking the baby gently. "Aye, he takes after his daddy.." Jess smiled holding Aiden's hand and grinning. Aiden had really been great throughout her pregnancy and when she was in Labour. Rob smiled and handed the baby to Aiden "Here you go Daddy.." he whispered. Patting his son on the back.

A while later Jess had been taken away to be bathed and get changed. Karen had gone with her. Leaving Aiden and Rob in the room with baby Logan. Rob watched as Aiden held his newborn baby son in his arms. Overwhelmed with Love to his own son and so proud of him. Aiden wrapped the blankets around his son and gently placed him in the little cot in the room. Along with the baby blue teddy bear that Rob had brought up. Rob out his arm around Aiden's shoulder and grinned "I am so proud of you mate!" he said. Aiden looked at his Dad "Really?" he asked.

Rob nodded "Oh yeah... I will be honestly with you Aiden, I really thought you would have run in the first few weeks!" He said. Aiden made a face "I told Jess I'd stick by her and I did!" he said softly. "I know son and that is why I am Proud.." Rob ruffled his sons hair. Aiden smiled. Rob looked at his Son. Aiden has always been a handful since the minute he learned how to walk, he was in at everything. From learning to talk he was always full of cheeky remarks. Playing up and getting in to trouble at School. A year ago Rob was so close to giving up on his son completely and now he could not be more proud of him.

Baby Logan started crying from his little cot in the room. Aiden stood up, picking him out and cradling him in his arms. "I'll tell you something.." Rob started. "The little tyke definately has your lungs.." He chcukled. "Yeah?" Aiden laughed. "You used to cry the house down when you were a sprout!" Rob told him. "Yeah because you would take ages to feed me!" Aiden laughed. Rob looked at Logan "You hear what he is saying about your Grandad.." he smirked, gently stroking the baby's cheek. Aiden smiled at his dad, holding his son close to him. Rob felt tears in his eyes, his bratty boy was growing up into a great man and now a wonderful daddy. He hugged Aiden, kissing his hair and then kissing Logan's forehead. Unknown to both Karen and Jess were watching from outside the room.

**Hope you liked that. Please keep the requests coming!**


	7. 7) A Comogen Wedding!

Imogen was excited. She really was. Genuinely the first time in months she was actually happy. The last few months had been... well they had been hard to start off with. Firstly having to leave Havelock where she had spent years trying to fit in and finally meeting friends moving being forced to move schools. Waterloo Road it wasn't that bad when she started. She met Connor, amazing. Funny and sweet. But unfortunately his background wasn't amazing and sweet. Purely because it was built up on lies. With an alcoholic mother, it couldn't of been easy for him. But she tried her best to help him and funnily enough he actually listening to her. And then they were planning to run away together, live at the school house until they had somewhere to go. That's where it all went downhill...

The Fire... something she will never forget. It haunted her every day and likely will do the rest of her life. Walking down the Art department corridor and seeing the boy she loves stood in a room engulfed by flames. She did what another person would try and do. Talk him sense and get him out. She will never forget the exploding BANG of the paint canister the agonizing burning pain that she felt before her world went black. Only to wake up in hospital days later with only the impression that the fire was started by Connor's mother. Mrs Mulgrew. And to discover she was left with the horrific scars another reminded that she will never forget that fire.

It all came as a blow, this happening. And then she never heard from Connor afterwards. Three weeks after the fire. Still nothing. Didn't he love her anymore? Why was he defending Christine after what she done? It wasn't until the truth finally came out that Connor was actually responsible for the fire. Imogen then realized why he had been ignoring and avoiding her. Guilt. What a horrible thing...

The cold shoulder was the only reaction Connor got out of Imogen after that. She couldn't bear to look at him after knowing what he did to her and lied about it. Had his mother, his own mother cover up for him. She was fuming and demanded he admit himself in front of the full school. Which he did. It made Imogen proud to know that he had listened to her. But she couldn't forget the hurt and pain she had suffered because of him. They were done. Trying her best to ignore him, it was clear she still loved the boy. She couldn't deny her feelings. And when she discovered Connor was amongst the PRU students being kept hostage by Bolton smiley with a gun in one of the classrooms. It was made clear she had feelings for him. She couldn't handle if anything were to happen to him. It was walking home that day that changed everything, seeing Kasey and Dynasty Barry with their gang having Connor pinned down. Dynasty hovering over him, a lighter in her hand just centimeters away from his face. She had to save him. She didn't want revenge. Connor claiming he would of let them burn him if it made a difference was the last step. She kissed him and didn't look back. She knew he loved her and just couldn't help loving back.

Today marks a big step up in their relationship. Their wedding. It sounds crazy. Connor had proposed only weeks after them getting back together. She had been wary at first but then knew Connor was the one that she wanted to spend her life with. She said Yes.

Imogen stood in front of the mirror in the girls toilets at the Registry Office. Dynasty and Scout stood by her as she put in her earrings. "You look gorge," Dynasty said in her scouse accent. Scout nodding in agreement. Imogen looked down at her dress "I can't believe I am doing this," Scout looked her over "Do you love him?" Imogen nodded her head instantly "Of course I do,"

"Then marry him!"

Connor on the other hand was stood in the gents. In front of the mirror, his best mate Kevin by his side. He slipped on his shirt and straightened out his suit. He was nervous, he was just about to marry the girl he loves. So of course he's happy.

"I still think you should of wore a kilt mate," Kevin laughed buttoning up his own shirt and smirking at his mate. "There was no way in hell I was going to do this wearing a kilt," Connor chuckled fixing his soft brown hair.

Kevin laughed "If we dared you to, then you would of had to," "But you didn't dare me though, did you?" Connor smirked. Taking one more look in the mirror. There wasn't that much people there. Connor and Imogen had both agreed they didn't want a huge turn out. Of course Christine and Sally were there. They were parents. Dynasty, Scout, Liberty and Kevin were all there to support there friends. And Michael who was there to support Christine.

"Can anyone here think of a reason why these two persons Shouldn't be married?"

Christine was mentally fighting with her self not to stand up and protest against the idea. Although she did not exactly agree with the decision. But she knew Connor would find it hard to forgive her if she was to ruin this for him. She has already screwed his life up enough for him in the past. If he really, desperately wanted to do this. She would support him.

"Me! I do!" The words were taking right out of her mouth, she turned around to see Sally Stewart on her feet.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Imogen said. Rage clear in her voice.

"Imogen, love. You are too young for marriage. You both are. You are only seventeen,"

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Imogen snapped.

"Of course I do. I just think you should wait a while,"

"NO!" Imogen was not going to let her mum ruin this for them, her and Connor. "I love Connor Mum, I love him so much that I am marrying him now, today and if you don't like it then leave, go on,"

Surprised by her daughters sudden outburst Sally sat down without another word. All she wanted was her son to be happy and if this was what it took to make her happy then she would support it.

Imogen smiled and Connor who gave the priest a nod to continue "Rings please." Which Kevin handed over.

"Connor Mulgrew do you take Imogen Stewart to be you wonderfully wedded wife, to cherish her through sickness and health," The priest continued to speak in which Connor replied to "I do," he did the exact same for Imogen.

"I do,"

"I am happy to pronounce you man and wife.." The priest cheered happily. "Connor you may kiss the bride," Claps and cheers echoed through the small room. Imogen and Connor truly couldn't be more happy. Imogen took Connor's hand in hers as they walked from the Registry room. She was Truly, Madly, Crazy Deeply in love with him. And had a strong feeling this would last.


	8. Chapter 8: Authors note!

Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates on my stories. I been really busy with college work and stuff but hoping to upload all my stories over the weekend. Thanks Anne sorry again :D x x


	9. Authors Note 2

**Hey guys! I haven't updated this one in a while, In fact I will admit that I have been pretty pants with the updates on all of my stories lately. Just been so busy with college work and things. But I finish for Easter break in a few days so I will hopefully try and update as much as I can During then. **

**So anyway I waa wondering what one shots I can attempt next. Please leave as many ideas as you want in the reviews and I will try and eventually do them all. I love writing the one shots. **

**Thanks and will hopefully have a lot of updates coming your way soon!**

**kerry (: **


	10. Chapter 10: Christine Michael

**I haven't done any of these One Shot's in a while. So I have decided to do one now. This one will be a Mistine one Michael/Christine as I love them together and someone left a request for me to do one. Please keep leaving Comments if you have any ideas of who or what I can do, thanks. **

**Hope you enjoy this! **

**For my next One Shot. I so badly want to do a One-Shot between Michael and Connor now that they are living together. Please if you have any ideas what the One-Shot could be about. Let me know. I might end up doing a few Connor/Michael as the bond Is cute. **

"I'd love to move in with you,"

Christine could not believe that Michael had just asked her that question. Did he really not mind the prospect of sharing a home with her and her teenage son? 'He must really like me then' flew through her head as the two obvious lovers shared a smile with each other.

"This weekend then?"

Christine honestly didn't expect it to be as soon as that, not that she had a problem or anything. She then thought, Michael hadn't mentioned Connor yet. Surely he didn't expect her to move and fling Connor out on his ear.

"Connor too!" Michael smiled.

This settled things and Christine smiled. Maybe this is the fresh start she has been so desperately needing after everything that happened last term. Her drinking spiraling out of control, the fire etc. She just wanted to be the best mum, the mum Connor deserved as well as being happy too and she was now certain this is the way forward.

"I'll speak to him tonight,"

Christine actually had expected Connor's reaction to be as not as subtle as it was. She had actually been preparing for a bit of a kick off. Especially considering the amount of times they have packed up and moved house in the past years. But his reaction came as no more than a shrug, a grunt and a halfhearted 'Ok,'

Saturday soon came, Michael arrived just before 9am to help with the packing.

"Connor don't just shove everything in boxes,"

"Why not? I'll just be unpacking them later," the moody teenager replied as he took all his books and DVDs from a shelve and placed them in a cardboard box.

"You're keeping it all?" Christine asked, peeking her head round the door at her son.

"Yes!"

Christine rolled her eyes at her son before going downstairs to answer the door to Michael "Hello," she smiled and was greeted by a kiss. Before the two of them got down to the rest of the packing.

Later that night, just as 8pm rolled around. Connor was out with some friends, they had done most of the unpacking. Not all of it, but they could do the rest tomorrow. Their plans for now was just to cuddle up with the TV and cups of tea. Christine rested her head on Michael's chest. This was the happiest she had felt in a while. She was so happy, she had Michael. Things were great with her and Connor, her relationship with Michael really was going perfectly. Her lips curled in to a smile as she felt Michael's mouth on hers. She responded to the kiss.

"I love you," She heard him say.

This warmed her heart, she felt like she hadn't heard those three simple words in so long from someone that wasn't her son. Michael cuddled her closely as the kiss deepened. They were both so happy.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Michael suggested.

Christine grinned as she took his hand "Yes we shall," she allowed herself to lead up the stairs and the bedroom door closed. They settled down on the bed, the lights dim. Both adult's glad that Connor was out and he intended to be out most of the night which was a good thing.

They made love to each other, before cuddling together in the tangled mess of sheets on the bed. Michael held Christine tightly, His breathing was heavy. He placed a kiss on her lips. Christine smiled as she returned the kiss.

Michael smiled there was only one word to express his feelings. Three words, Eight Letters, One meaning.

"I love you"


End file.
